This invention pertains to the art of electrical lighting control systems, and more particularly to automotive control systems relating to signaling of a braking of the vehicle via a brake light.
The invention is particularly applicable to either integral assembly or, supplemental addition by kit, of a flasher control unit for a middle brake light of an automobile for enhanced display indication of braking of the vehicle. However, it will be appreciated to those skilled in the art that the invention can be readily adapted for use in other environments as, for example, where similar cautionary signaling is regularly provided, and where in certain circumstances, usually relating to time, an inhibiting of the precautionary signaling is desired to avoid repetitive or irritating flashing.
As our road system becomes more crowded and concern for driver safety continues to increase due to the dangers of such increased traffic density, concerns have naturally arisen about improved signaling of adjacent vehicle operations to drivers. Crowded superhighway conditions particularly present the need for such improved signaling. The middle brake light, commonly positioned in the back window of a vehicle, presents a more visible brake light to a following driver since it is raised from the conventional tail light position to about eye level to be more noticeable.
The subject invention is concerned with enhanced signaling of braking operations, and is particularly concerned with adjusting the operation of the middle brake light in such a way that it can be even more clearly perceptible to a following car that the preceding vehicle has begun a braking event.
In recent years, design trends have been to make the brake light larger and higher on the vehicle, but flashing has been primarily limited to emergency vehicles. Consumer vehicles have used flashing lights as a safety warning to following drivers when the flashers have been used because the vehicle is stopped, usually on a road side. People are thus generally aware that a flashing light, particularly on a road, is a signal for special concern.
The subject invention seeks to exploit the awareness of the accepted meaning of a flashing light, as well as its greater noticeability, to provide a safer signaling system for a vehicle braking event.
Although brake light flashing systems are known (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,841), such systems comprise prolonged interruptions of the power signal to the lamp, i.e., where the lamp is perceived as completely on or completely off. De-powering a brake lamp during a braking event, so that the lamp is perceived as off, is not desirable for safety reasons, and in some jurisdictions is illegal.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved device which overcomes the above referenced problems and satisfies the foregoing design objectives to provide a new brake light interval modulation unit with flasher lockout, which is simple in design, economical to manufacture, readily adaptable to a plurality of uses with vehicle brake lights having a variety of conventional characteristics, easy to install, and which provides improved safer and more noticeable signaling of vehicle braking.